Shadow the hedgehog
"I'm the Ultimate lifeform!" Tier: High tier Class: Speedster/Chaos user Shadow the hedgehog is an anti-hero in the OmegaCross series. He was an arch rival to Sonic, and tended to stray away from Team Sonic (after the reset). He was ressurected from death by Madoka Kaname in the Omega Cross era. Personality Toad town era/Cul de sac era: Shadow was a sarcastic, lazy and spiteful person who made harsh judgements on his teammates. However, he would stand up for those he loved whenever they were in trouble aswell as his friends. Reset era: After the reset, Shadow became more calm and serious, even being respectful towards his allies. However, he tended to keep to himself and strays away from the team. However, when the universe was reset again, Shadow returned to his more original personality. Genesis era: A universe where Shadow works for Dr.Eggman, and is an enemy to Team Sonic. Backstory Shadow was designed to be the ultimate lifeform, able to cure any disease. His creators granddaughter, Maria, was one of his closet friends aboard the ARK and they builded a close relationship with eachother. However, after an attack orchestrated from G.U.N, Shadow was jettisoned from the ARK and landed on Mobius. 50 years later, Shadows pod was discovered by Dr.Ivo Robotnik "Eggman" who awoke Shadow from his slumber. Shadow had developed a spite towards the human race and agreed to assist Eggman in re activating the Eclipse canon aboard the ARK, thus beginning the events of Sonic Adventure 2. Shadow then crashlanded in Spain after sacrificing his super powers to transport the ARK away from Mobious and suffered from amnesia, not being able to remember his past on the ARK. With a new perspective of the human race Shadow took it upon himself to join the Spanish army and help those in need. In the army, Shadow learned hand to hand combat, medical skills, fire arm skills and seduction. Shadow then decided to learn more of his past and retired from the army, returning to Station square which began the True Hero route of Shadow the hedgehog. With his memories returned, Shadow moved to Toad town where he reunited with Sonic and met Tewi. He then worked alongside Team Sonic throughout the Toad town era,Cul de sac era and reset era, before he was stabbed by an alternate universe version of Sayaka Miki and met his end. During his death, he trained under King Kai's watchful eye before being brought back to life by Madoka Kaname. He engaged in a spar with the God and tested out his new Hyper-Kaioken God form, managing to knock Madoka all the way into a mountain. The form greatly reduced his energy however and Shadow passed out. He then later brought Sonic back alive, the two also sparing with eachother, but Sonic instead overpowered him. Abilities/Transformations/Arsenal -Homing attack -Spindash (variations: stomp, burning spindash) -Boost -Chaos control -Chaos spear (variations: combustion spears, barrages, singular, multi-shot) -Chaos blast (variations: blast, beam) -Chaos slash -Chaos burning light -Kaioken (variations: super kaioken, hyper kaioken, Cul de sac era) -Super transformation -Hyper transformation -Hyper God transformation (Cul de sac era) -Overlord transformation (Toad town era) -.EXE transformation (Toad town era) -Hero transformation (Toad town era) -Cosmic transformation (Toad town era) -Street fighter form (Toad town era) -Various fire arms (Toad town era) -Chaos Emerald sword (Cul de sac era) -Headband (Cul de sac era) -Inhibitor rings Relationships Sonic the hedgehog= Arch rival, close friend, and fusee. Madoka Kaname= Helped her recover from Sonic's death, and are good friends with each other. The Links= The few people Shadow got along with. Miles "Tails" Prower= Good friend. Flame= The two were considered as good friends and helped eachother out in battle. Vegeta= Rival, and fusee (before the reset). Samantha= While they started off as good friends, they slowly developed a hate towards for eachother (before the reset). Sayaka Miki= Love interest (before the reset). Feats Assisted Cosmic Sonic in beating Bowser (Toad town era). Assisted Cat Sonic in beating Meowser (Toad town era). Battled against Sonic in many battles, only dying in one of them (Toad town era). Matched up to Nue Houjuu while in Kaioken state (Cul de sac era). Killed LSSJ3 Broly while in base form (Reset era). Took down an armada of bosses lead by Eggman (Cul de sac era). Destroyed an attack unit of Eggman bots ''(Cul de sac era). ''Defeated Madoka in Eggmans tournament while she was using 10% of her power ''(Cul de sac era). ''Assisted Team Sonic in fighting Space Godzilla (Toad town era). '' Had over 3780 girlfriends (Toad town/Cul de sac era).'' Was the first to achieve the Hyper God transformation (without any God ki,Cul de sac era). Matched up to Sonic while in Hyper form. ''(Cul de sac era). ''Beat Frost in both his first and third form, without using a transformation (Reset era). Overpowered Suzune Amano, with the help of Flame, Trevor and Gio (Reset era). Matched Madoka with his Hyper-Kaioken God form (Omega Cross era). Had failed at beating Sonic more times than Hillary Clinton has failed a presidential election.